doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doki Doki Literature Club Fandom Wiki:Wiki Policy
Here are some of the basic regulations to keep things in order. General #This wiki does not tolerate bullying. If you are to go too far, you will be blocked or banned from the wiki. #Anyone may edit any page, as long as their edits are beneficial. Please do not get angry if someone does something as simple as fixing your categories. #Please refrain from making new categories where you can use an . #Please refrain from swearing on the wiki. However, swearing on the chat is tolerated after 7:00 PM Eastern Time. Mild swearing is allowed, if not used frequently. #By COPPA laws, you must be 13+ years of age to be registered for a Wikia account. ##If you wish to use this site, make sure you are over the age of 13, or else you will have to be banned from this wiki due to personal safety reasons. #Vandalism of any page will not be tolerated. Perpetrators will be banned. #To keep users safe, please do not state your full name, your location, passwords, social security numbers, or anything that can risk you having your personal information stolen. Code #Please keep borders to a minimum of 7. We understand borders are great and fun to play with, but too much can not only lag users but it's also very distracting. #Please avoid neon or bright colors as well as flashing GIFs, etc. It could cause epilepsy/seizures for users. ##If you do code in something of a flashing nature, please add an epilepsy/seizure warning so users who have those issues can avoid it. #Please limit your border sizes. This isn't an awfully strict rule, but staff will notify you if your border is too thick. #We do not tolerate theft. You must ''offer proper credit for anything that isn't yours. #Try to limit the use of excessive, laggy coding. Staff This policy is only applicable to the staff members of the wiki. # You ''must place a warning of inactivity on your profile if you are going to be away for an extended period of time, so that a replacement can be found. # You must be active at least 2-3 days a week. # You may not disappear for 2+ weeks without warning. If there was a family emergency or something of that matter, exceptions will be made. # No more than 2 warnings may be given to you before demotion or a ban/block— staff members must hold a high standard of behavior to be in a position of responsibility. Articles #Each user's articles aren't limited, but they must be purposeful. Articles lacking too much content will be deleted, such as one saying nothing but, "WIP." ##A warning will be posted on the owner’s wall, notifying them of their page’s impending deletion; if replied to within a month, the page will not be deleted. #Each article may only have four to five subpages. #All articles must have an owner and be active. If otherwise, they will be deleted. ##Users who have been inactive for more than two months will have a warning posted on their wall, notifying them that all articles of theirs’ will be deleted if the message is not replied to within a month. #You may not hog articles. Although this rule is not strict, you may not claim to be the owner of 70 active articles at a time. #In order to use artwork from others, written credit linked somewhere on the page is required. ##This includes tracing others’ work. ##For everything else (user pages, decoration etc.), uncredited artwork is allowed to be used. #No joke pages. If you are to make a page, it must be serious. Turn your joke page into a blogpost. Examples of joke pages are pages with no effort put into it, a mary sue or a gary stu, or a copy of a canon character (there is a difference between inspiration and copying). Exceptions can be made if the OC does not fit one of the 3 categories listed (example) OCs # Original Characters are not allowed to have a direct relation to any original character. ## Relationships such are friendships are an exception. ## Dating relationships among Original Characters and canon characters are only allowed within roleplays. ### The only way relationships can be mentioned between existing and original is in the notes under ‘Appearances’. A good example of this is here. # Original Characters may be self-aware, but may not possess any other sort of magical powers. ## Characters who are self-aware know they are in a game, but can not escape the game. # Original Characters may not be based directly on any character from any franchise. # Each character should have their own character page unless they are part of an inseparable group, such as twins. # Original Characters must have their creator’s name on the top of the page. # Original Characters may only be human. # Original Characters must be able to exist apart from an alternate universe. # If one person owns more than five (5) Original Characters, it is recommended that this user make a category named along the lines of ‘Username’s OCs‘ in which to place all their characters. ## This should not be necessary for users owning downwards of five characters. # Original Characters may not be based on or made from other people's art without explicit permission. This includes using character art you found online as a means of identifying your character. ## An exception to this are character generators made for personal use, such as Rinmaru or Kisekae. ## Additionally, this also means that tracing original artwork is not allowed. # Original Characters should always make usage of the Icons template at the top of their page, linking back to their category. Blogposts #Blogposts may not contain swearing, as it is similar to an article. #Comments on blogposts are to relate to the subject. #Do not make a blogpost "just to make a blogpost." It's simply spam at that point. #Please don't make a blogpost to ask a question or to message someone, message walls and staff exist for a reason. Quality Standards The Quality Standards are a set of guidelines that an article must meet to not be classified as a ‘WIP’. These may change at any time. Users should strive to make their pages meet these as much as possible; they lead towards a cleaner, better wiki as a whole. OCs #At least ~2000 bytes in size. #Uses the Original Characters category. #Has at least five (5) headings, each with at least one (1) paragraph of information. #Has at least one (1) image related or of the character. #Contains a link to the OC creator’s userpage. Fan Fiction #At least ~1000 bytes in size. #Contains at least one (1) chapter. #Uses the ‘FanfictionInfo’ infobox. #Has at least one (1) image related to the story. #Contains a link to the author’s userpage. #Uses the Fan Fiction category. Category:Policy